


Kiss him, kiss him

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mating, Omegaverse, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Basically this is an omegaverse with vampires because I'm a fangirl





	

pete had been in love with Patrick since he first saw him. the beautiful small little omega that everyone wanted, he was the image of perfection to most alphas they all wanted him. but who could blame them, Patrick had that innocent look to him, it could be those baby blue eyes that drew people in, or it could be those soft plump lips or extra baby fat on his frame that made him look younger than he was. but pete was still in love.

he fantasised about sinking his fang into the soft flesh of patricks neck, mark the omega up and show people who he belonged to. let everyone look at the bites littering his body with the pride knowing that he put them there and that he was the only one allowed to see Patrick like that.

but for now, he would have to survive being patricks best friend.

\---

"PETE!" Patrick shouted running into the alphas embrace, pete noticed a change in patricks scent and saw tears streaming down his face. he then saw a group of other alphas in the school rounding the corner to where they both were. they stopped and smiled at pete, then looking at Patrick. their fangs were out and they looked at Patrick with a hunger in his eyes.

pete held in a growl as the leader of the group spoke up,

"why don't you do us a favour and hand over the little omega" he said, eyes still concentrated on Patrick who was sobbing in petes arms, he pushed himself further into petes arms and whimpered under the other alphas gaze,

"no" pete said shielding Patrick away from them and glaring at their leader with hate in his brown eyes.

the leader let out a laugh, "i have claim on the omega, I want him and you cant stop me".

he took a step closer to them both and Patrick cried out making pete tighten his arms around him, "i said no" pete repeated and picked Patrick up, flashing away with the omega in his arms. the leader and his gang of alphas chased after them and pete took sharp turns around the school building trying to loose them. he ended up shoving both him and Patrick in a cupboard and locked the door quickly hoping that they don't find them. Patrick was still hugging pete tightly and mumbling some words quietly.

"pete, I want you to bite me" he whispered into the alphas chest,

"what?"

Patrick looked up at pete with those innocent blue eyes and repeated what he said, "i want you to bite me, claim me. I love you pete please do this for me"

pete looked at the omega in shock, Patrick actually loved him? he pulled Patrick closer to him and nuzzled his face into the crook of patricks neck, "this is what you want right?" he asked looking for that reassurance that Patrick wanted this. he felt Patrick nod against him and pete let his fangs extend, he grazed patricks neck and felt him shiver. Patrick gripped the back of petes shirt tightly as pete held his small waist and sank his fangs into patricks neck.

the omega moaned loudly and tilted his head back to give pete more room, they then heard pounding on the door and pete let go, feeling the rush of emotions between them both as the bond settled. Patrick looked up at pete and the alpha wiped his tears away, the banging on the door stopped and Patrick pulled pete in for a kiss, tasting his own blood on petes lips, he moaned again and wrapped his legs around petes waist. pete pushing him into the nearest wall.

\---

they both stumbled out of the cupboard at least an hour later, pete was shirtless and Patrick had somehow put petes shirt on. he had bites and marks littering his body, the bites on his neck very visible because petes large shirt didn't cover them up. pete wrapped an arm around patricks waist and kissed his cheek. watching how Patrick grew red on his cheeks and smiled at his adorableness.

"i love you" pete mumbled huskily into patricks neck,

"i love you too"


End file.
